


Private World

by fabyeolous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabyeolous/pseuds/fabyeolous
Summary: Kyungsoo's hand laid against the curve of Chanyeol's waist and gazed down into his eyes. This was him in his truest form. With his skin glazed with a light layer of sweat, the pigment in his cheeks shaded a delicate pink, eyes heavy with a haze of euphoria that had not yet worn off. Park Chanyeol was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.





	Private World

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a prompt I found on tumblr~
> 
> I was desperate to write some Chansoo goodness and also practice my writing skills, so I hope you all enjoy this little piece!

Laboured breaths, whispered declarations of love and interlaced fingers. 

These were just a few little details of a private utopia this couple had made for themselves. Of course, there were many more wonderful details, but neither were in the right frame of mind to express much more than the heavy pants of their post-orgasm high. 

Bodies collided as Kyungsoo fell, collapsing against the broad expanse of Chanyeol's heaving chest. Totally enraptured by one another, their legs tangle in a messy heap, arms desperately cling around waists and shoulders. Eventually, their mingled breaths settle into something more calm, more serene. On Kyungsoo's heart-shaped lips was a smile that pushed his left cheek further into Chanyeol's shoulder and he couldn't have been happier than he was at that very moment. Currently, it was just him and his lover that existed in the big, wide world. There was not another soul around to disturb them, call them out on their stolen gazes and not so discreet touches. For a brief few seconds, he wondered why it couldn't be this way more often, just as quickly, that thought left his mind completely. What would be the point in spoiling it all with thoughts and wishes of the near enough impossible?

"You're amazing," Chanyeol uttered and Kyungsoo could already hear the goofy little smile that would be plastered on his face. "Like, really amazing," He added and the raven laughed, lifting his head up to look the idiot in his round, chocolate eyes. Unfortunately, Chanyeol's eyes weren't open yet, but Kyungsoo's disappointment didn't last long because the sight he saw instead was still such a breath-taking one.

Kyungsoo's hand laid against the curve of Chanyeol's waist and gazed down at him in all his bare glory. This was Chanyeol in his truest form. His skin glazed with a light layer of sweat, the pigment in his cheeks shaded a delicate pink, eyes heavy with a haze of euphoria that had not yet worn off. Park Chanyeol was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Soo?"

The soft calling of his name brought him out of his thoughts, he chuckled very lightly, humming in response. "Hm, what is it?" 

"I said you're amazing-"

"I heard you, Chanyeol..." Kyungsoo trailed off, dipping down to press a kiss between Chanyeol's collarbones, below his Adam's apple. "But I should be the one saying that to you, don't you think?"

Chanyeol didn't know how to respond. His boyfriend was always sweet in bed, always willing to give him whatever he wished for, but this... this was a different kind of attention that he wasn't used to. Not in the slightest bit. Everyone outside the four walls of their bedroom always saw Do Kyungsoo, the very stoic, quiet and withdrawn guy who never knows how to hold a conversation. This became such a regular sight that even Chanyeol himself grew so very used to seeing it. Having the complete opposite staring him right in the face now? It was all very overwhelming.

"You don't think so, do you?" 

What to say at a time like this? Chanyeol was caught off guard by the question and a curious Kyungsoo sat upright, straddling his waist as his peachy ass scooted upwards a tad.

"I- to be honest, Soo... I don't know," Sheepish as ever, Chanyeol shied away from the eye contact Kyungsoo was trying to initiate. 

Always like this. Chanyeol was always like this after sex, timid and silly. Kyungsoo loved it and hated it at the same time and there were two main factors for this. The first being that he just adored how flustered and giggly the giant would get... and the second. Well, because he knew exactly the reason Chanyeol got this way and it needed to be changed quickly.

"Keep calm, Chanyeol. There'll be no getting awkward now, right? Not after all these times we've shared, surely?" Kyungsoo's finger pads ran along the curves between Chanyeol's shoulder's and neck. "You already know I love you and everything about you... you're certainly never this insecure in public," He laughed light-heartedly. "You're always flaunting off your outstanding confidence outside, so why not in here?"

"Because in here... I'm looking at the only person whose opinion I care about the most."

So, that's it?

Sticking to the words he'd been wanting to say for a while now, too long, perhaps. Chanyeol's shovel sized hands held Kyungsoo by his hips and his thumbs would drag back and forth against the same spots every so often. "In here it's different. I'm bare to you... vulnerable and you can see all of me. Literally." 

"You're silly," Kyungsoo dismissed him straight away. Typical. "You don't have to worry about my opinion and you should know that by now." 

"Of course I do."

"Why?" 

Chanyeol craned his neck up a little and captured Kyungsoo's shapely lips in a kiss that could only be described as tender, sweet like nectar. 

"Because... you're the person I see myself growing old with, Do Kyungsoo... so, your opinion is very, very important to me." These words were whispered into the kiss by none other than the silly giant. He swore he heard a slightly choked up sound emit from Kyungsoo's throat, but he chose to ignore it because he'd only go and deny it anyway.

Their kiss just continued and round two was initiated.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> /hides behind my hands/ 
> 
> Please, don't look at me. I know it's nonsense /)u(\


End file.
